


Not So Out Of His League After All

by friendlyreminder (Alexia_Milkovish12)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Future Fic, High School Reunion, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia_Milkovish12/pseuds/friendlyreminder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia attend their 10 year High School reunion and they meet Jackson Douchemore. Let's say that not everything is like it was back in high school.<br/>------<br/>"Are you still pining over Derek Hale’s ass? Cause you know he is never gonna like you back, I’ve also heard that he is married now.”<br/>Lydia was obviously trying to keep a straight face.<br/>“Yeah, I heard that too. He seems to be really happy and his partner must be quite a catch.” Stiles remarked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Out Of His League After All

**Author's Note:**

> Hola my fellows Sterek shippers. How are you?  
> I'm fine thank you, I was just trying to write something because of boredom.  
> Soooo, i hope you all like it and i have to say sorry in advance because there will be a lot of mistakes, I am sure I have missed something, so bear with me please. 
> 
> P.s. I tried.

Stiles didn’t really want to go to his ten-year high school reunion that night, but Lydia had insisted so there was no way he was going to tell her no, she was way too terrifying.

That’s how Stiles ended up going, at least he could brag about his husband, a.k.a Derek Hale, a.k.a ex-jock, a.k.a everyone’s wet dream, but that was not the point; unluckily Derek couldn’t go with Stiles because he was babysitting his nephew that evening, so he was all alone with Lydia.

When he first entered, he noticed that all the people who used to bully him were chatting or more likely talking behind someone’s back, Stiles decided that he didn’t care, he was only there for Lydia, his best friend, who also used to be the most popular girl in school at the time, so when he showed up with her, everyone gawked at him, Stiles tried not to smirk, but apparently he didn’t succeed because Lydia gave him a nudge right between his ribs, that was not pleasant.

Stiles and Lydia approached the group of people and Jackson, Lydia’s douchebag ex-boyfriend, started whispering something in his friend’s ear, Stiles tried not to be bothered but it was not like him so he said, as calmly as possible  
“Got a problem Whittemore?”  
The other guy was taken aback

“No, no problem at all Stilinski, what about you? Are you still pining over Derek Hale’s ass? Cause you know he is never gonna like you back, I’ve also heard that he is married now.”  
Lydia was obviously trying to keep a straight face.

“Yeah, I heard that too. He seems to be really happy and his partner must be quite a catch.” Stiles remarked.

“Well, at least you’ve gotten over it.-then he faced Lydia- what about you? Have you found someone better than me, even if I doubt it?”

“God, you’re such a jerk.” Lydia replied and said “Stiles, I’ll grab something to drink” and then she stomped away, leaving him with the king of douchebags.

“Sooo, Jackson, how are you holding up?” Stiles tried to ask just because Jackson was still staring at Lydia.

“I’m fine, what do you think? I am rich and handsome, of course I am fine.”

“Good for you then. I’d heard that your company went bankrupt.”

“No, it didn’t. It was just a rumor.” He looked nervous, so he tried to change the topic. “I heard that you moved to New York, Stilinski. How is it to be all alone in such a big city?”

“Oh, I am not alone.- Stiles raised his hand to show him the wedding band- I live there with my husband, we just came back to visit our families, but he couldn’t make it tonight.”  
Jackson looked surprised.

“Well, that’s good. I am sorry that he couldn’t make it, I really wanted to meet him.” He said with a fake smile.

“Oh don’t worry. You already know each other. I’m with Derek Hale.”

The other guy looked like he had just swallowed something nasty, then he burst into laughter.

“Ahahah that was a good one Stilinski. Do you really think I am that gullible? No one could ever believe this.”

Stiles just looked offended, how come that after all this time he could still be such an asshole?

He turned away and made his way to the toilet, he took his phone and sent a text to Derek.

 

 **To:** Sourwolf  
Pls save me. Jackson Douchemore does not believe we are married. I almost punched him. Do u want me to get arrested?

His phone chimed just a second later.

 **From:** Sourwolf  
Hold on a little more. Where is Lydia?

Stiles snorted then started typing.

 **To:** Sourwolf  
She’s run away, probably just cause she wanted to murder that douchebag. Pls help me, I need u.

 **From:**  Sourwolf  
You’re a grown up Stiles, You can survive, I swear. I can’t come right now, Tyler wants to play and he said that next time you’re the one who’s going to play with him because you’re better. I am trying not to take this personally.

Stiles huffed a laugh.

 **To:** Sourwolf  
I am the best, there’s no denying it, sorry Sourwolf. Don’t worry, I’ll just try to avoid him and his group of assholes.

 **From:** Sourwolf  
Good, sorry I’ve got to go. Love you. P.s. Tyler said hi.

Stiles pocketed his phone and went back to the gym, he had to find Lydia, so he started looking for her but it didn’t take long, she was talking to a girl he didn’t know, he decided not to bother her and to get something to drink, when he reached the table he overheard Jackson snicker with one of his friends, he got closer to them and noticed that they were talking about him and how he pretended to be with Derek just not to look like a loser.

“As if it were possible. Derek is so out of his league, and he’s not even gay. I mean, it’s Derek Hale we’re talking about. He’s a model and Stilinski is nothing compared to him.”

“Yeah pal, you’re right. They could never be together. He is just pathetic, he’s just jealous cause your life is way better than his.”

Stiles had had enough of this bullshit and tried to grab Jackson’s shoulder but then he noticed that everyone was staring at the door because a man, none other than Derek Hale, entered the gym and everyone was gaping at him because if he was beautiful in high school, now he was absolutely gorgeous other than smoking hot. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was perfectly styled.

Jackson then looked at Stiles.  
“Here’s your husband Stilinski.” He sneered even though Stiles couldn’t care less because he was too busy smiling adoringly at Derek to notice.

The dark haired man was getting closer and when he finally reached Stiles he put a hand around his waist and gave him a peck on the lips.  
Everyone went quiet, even Jackson, who looked absolutely stunned into silence.

Then Stiles turned his head to him and said

“Well, this is my husband Derek but I think you’ve already met him.”

Stiles knew he looked smug but he couldn’t help it; he had the best husband in the world.

Derek held out his hand and said

“Jackson, right? –the other one just nodded- I think I remember you. Were you the one who was always making fun of everyone? I always thought that you did that just to compensate your lack of self-esteem.” He smiled at the man.

“No, of course not. I would never do something like that. Stiles and I used to be great friends, didn’t we?” He glanced at Stiles, who was really struggling to keep himself from laughing.

“Of course, all the times he teased me or shoved my head into the toilet were just because he was my friend. Derek don’t worry, he’s not worth of our time.”

 

He took Derek’s hand and led him away to go talk to Lydia who was enjoying the scene from the other side of the gym.

“Could you try not to look so happy about it Stiles?” She asked him, even if she was grinning.

“Nope, no way. I waited forever to make him look like that.- then he turned to Derek- You said you couldn’t come! You smug bastard!” He said poking his husband’s shoulder.

“Surprise! Laura came home earlier so that I could join you.” He blushed.

“I’ll have to thank her. This means we owe her. Shit!” He slumped into his husband’s lap, who was currently sitting on a plastic chair next to Lydia.

“No, don’t worry. We just have to babysit Tyler next Monday.”

“Okay, but where’s the catch?” Stiles seemed doubtful.

“Well, I may have asked her because I felt guilty for letting you come here alone and let’s say that I was moping around the house.” Derek’s ears turned bright pink and matched the flush on his cheeks.

“Stop being so gross, please. I beg you!” Lydia scoffed with feigned indignation.

“ You love it. Admit it!” Stiles mocked her then turned to Derek “Wanna go home? I need to relax for a bit and my dad is working tonight…”

Derek, who had rested his head on his husband’s shoulder, blushed and then muffled something that sounded like a yes.

Afterwards they left without saying goodbye to anyone, they didn’t belong to that world anymore.

 

 

That same night, Stiles and Derek were lying on the bed and the dark-haired man was nibbling at his husband’s ear when he abruptly stopped to say something.

“You know that I love you, right?” Stiles chuckled.

“Of course I know. What’s not to love?” He then kissed his cheek and snuggled against Derek and promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the end. I suck at writing endings or at writing in general, I know.  
> Anyway I hope you liked it.  
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you have some spare time, it would make my day :)  
> P.s. if you wanna find me I am on tumblr (obviously) beingmyselfsuitsmethebest.tumblr.com  
> Au Revoir.


End file.
